


Doleful

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: And Desi couldn’t help it.Her heart clenched.Mac and Riley workedso welltogether.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 127





	Doleful

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda an angsty fic for Desi. Like clearly (from all my fics) I don’t like Desi and Mac together but I really like her as a character and tbh I’m still annoyed that all her character development on the show is about Mac. This fic is set after they break up (cuz i don’t know how to write that) and it’s what I think her thoughts would be realistically.  
> Let me know how you guys think I did, love hearing back from you all!  
> Enjoy :)

It was the classic after mission hang. They were at Mac’s house (of course) and it was her, Mac, Riley, Bozer and Matty.  
Russ was new enough that he wasn’t completely comfortable to come and just chill out with everyone after work though (if Desi was being honest with herself) she didn’t feel as comfortable just hanging out as the rest of the team seemed to be.  
A major reason for this, Desi had surmised, was that she had been introduced to the team so late in the game. Mac and Bozer had known each other for pretty much their entire lives, Riley had known them for almost five years and Matty around four. 

They had the bond of previous experiences to really solidify their relationships with each other, something that Desi couldn’t match with her under two years of knowing them.  
It probably didn’t help either that, soon after she was part of the team, she became involved with Mac.  
It had meant that everyone else saw her as Mac’s girlfriend rather than trying to really flesh out a friendship with themselves.  
She was trying to remedy that now however. Now that she and Mac had broken up she was making an effort to really get to be better friends with Riley and Bozer, especially because she didn’t really try when they first met. Hence her coming to Mac’s even though her preferred night when they weren’t on mission was either at the gym or watching movies alone. 

Though this might not be her first choice of how to spend the evening, Desi had to admit it was pretty great.  
There was a chill in the air but sitting around the fire pit with drinks kept her warm.  
Next to her, Matty was telling a story of when she threatened the president of another country and on her other side Bozer was practically crying of laughter.  
Opposite her Mac and Riley were also laughing at the story though Desi could sense genuine respect for their boss.  
Coming up for air after Matty finished, Bozer wiped his eyes.  
“Mad respect to you Matty, that’s a power move for sure.”

“You know what’s even more of a power move?”  
Everyone turned to look at her, unsure where she was going with it.  
“When your invention doesn’t work how you want it to but it still takes out the guys shooting at you.”  
Laughter erupted and, embarrassed, Mac buried his face in his hands.  
It wasn’t everyday that Mac’s improvisations didn’t go to plan and so, because it had in today’s mission, Desi _had_ to tease him about it.  
Tears in his eyes from Matty’s story and now this, Bozer laughingly said,  
“That contraption was meant to get the fire suppression system to spray foam but when it made the ceiling explode and trap the gunmen, I’ll never forget Mac’s face of absolute astonishment!”

Everyone burst into another round of laughter, Mac’s face had really been priceless, and Bozer clutched his stomach from laughing so hard.  
Mac looked up at them and still pretty embarrassed, the laughter not helping, put his forehead against Riley’s shoulder.  
Still shaking with laughter, Riley gazed fondly at Mac and reached out and put her hand on his head.  
And Desi couldn’t help it.  
Her heart clenched.  
Mac and Riley worked _so well_ together.  
They had an ease with each other that she and Mac could never seem to get.  
Desi respected the hell out of Riley and was close to calling her a friend (something she didn’t do very often) so she could never hate her and she didn’t want to be jealous, but it was hard to stop the tendrils of jealousy which creeped into her heart. 

She and Mac had broken up, for good this time, and she definitely didn’t want to get back with him but it was _hard_ seeing her (recently) ex boyfriend so comfortable with someone else.  
It wasn’t the ‘we just got together’ comfort he had with Riley but the ‘we’ve been married for 50 years and know each other in and out’ kind of comfort, which Desi supposed did make sense.  
He had known Riley for _much_ longer than he had known her but that almost made it seem like that Desi was just someone else he could spend time with until he could be with who he really wanted to: Riley.  
And Desi had to admit, it felt pretty shitty.  
Though Mac had his faults, she knew he was kind-hearted and would _never_ knowingly use her like that but it was painfully obvious to her now (even if Mac himself didn’t realise it) that he was in love with Riley. 

If Desi was being honest with herself, there were a few moments when her and Mac had been together that she’d had her suspicions of his feelings for Riley, like when the two of them been undercover as a married couple and how much Mac had seemed to _genuinely_ enjoy it, all the times he’d had something on his mind and gone straight to Riley to talk about it and, of course, when they had joined codex together.  
At those times she had reassured herself that it was purely that Mac had known Riley for longer and they had more experiences together so it was only logical that he had a deeper relationship with her.  
She had also reassured herself that if Mac was having feelings about someone else, he’d break it off with her.  
That was however, logically based on the assumption that _he himself_ would be aware about said feelings.  
And even now though that they had broken up, Desi still wasn’t sure if he knew about those feelings.

She focused back on the two in front of her and it was only now that Mac removed his head from her shoulder.  
He looked at Riley, a smile on his face but shaking his head, as if he still couldn’t believe what had happened with his invention, and Riley just chuckled at his shock.  
Desi tried to ignore those feelings of jealousy when she saw how Riley looked at Mac with so much warmth and fondness and how the exact same look was reflected in Mac’s eyes as he looked at Riley.  
Matty had gone to get a refill but Desi turned and saw the mirth leave Bozer’s expression, instead there was only a genuine smile as he, like her, secretly watched Mac and Riley.  
He was seeing the same thing that she was.  
Desi sadly chuckled to herself.  
Even Bozer could see it when the two in question didn’t. 

Desi focused her thoughts on Matty as she walked back to them.  
“You were EOD in the army blondie, how did you not realise you had made an explosive?”  
Mac realised the lightness in her voice and so raised his arms and replied in an equally joking tone,  
“You forget Matty, that I’m doing complicated physics and chemistry in my head, on the fly, and while science is included, it may surprise you to know that improvisation itself isn’t an exact science.”  
They all laughed at that and Riley nudged him with her shoulder.  
“And here I thought it was just you tossing around random words to sound smart.”  
Mac faked outrage and Riley just threw her head back and laughed.  
Desi tried to ignore the pang in her heart at Mac looking _oh so softly_ at Riley with a gentle smile lighting up his face.  
She hated that she was feeling like this because she really just wanted to get completely over Mac, but Desi knew that wouldn’t happen immediately.  
She was going to need some time.  
And another drink.


End file.
